For the Love of a Crisis
by CallMeMiles
Summary: Barry is unable to return to his Earth after the events of 'World's Finest'. Karry Challenge entry


Hey! I am answering another one of the Karry Challenges presented by the Fanfiction Milma Verse page on Facebook. It's run by CharmedMilliE-Karry Master and Captian Sigma- Karry Beta. Give it a look. They post teasers and games for their stories.

Prompt: Unable to return home at the end of World's Finest, Barry has to make a life for himself away from his friends and Family with only Kara Danvers his guide to this new world

**A/N: I don't own the Flash or Supergirl or any characters associated with the DCTV shows. They belong to their respective properties.**

* * *

"Ouch!"

Barry had gone through the breach after Kara pushed him, however, he didn't pop out on his Earth. He currently found himself on a metal saucer that seemed to be floating in the middle of space.

"Barry Allen. Also known as the Flash. Son of Henry and Nora Allen. Born in Central City on Earth 1." A booming deep voice spoke, but Barry saw no one.

"Who's there? Where am I?" Barry picked himself off the floor hoping to find some answers. "I'm just trying to get home." He yelled.

"Oh, I am aware of what you're trying to do, Mr. Allen." Barry turned around and saw a tall dark man standing on the opposite end of the saucer with his back towards him. The man was bald but had a few braids on his head and was dressed in some kind of armor. "The question is: why are you trying to get home?"

"I have to protect my city; Zoom is still out there." Barry took a few careful steps towards the man.

"Your city will do fine without you, Mr. Allen." The man said as he turned around to face the speedster.

"How would you know that? Who the hell are you?" Barry came closer to the man, getting frustrated.

"I am the Monitor: a cosmic being that watches over the entire Multiverse." A big heavy book appeared in the Monitor's hands, "I can see endless possibilities that stretch across many worlds. If you go back to your world, Mr. Allen, you will fail to save your planet along with others in the multiverse."

Barry removed his cowl, intrigued by the Monitor's words. "What do you mean? What happens to me if I go back?"

"You cease to be the hero Central City needs. You lose yourself in a desire you foolishly believe you want. You ignore one of your closest friend's struggles with her demons. With the path you are currently on, Central City will face destruction from your enemies." The Monitor opened the heavy looking book, "There is a crisis coming Mr. Allen, it will threaten the entire multiverse. I want to ensure that you and your friends are prepared for it. You have great potential; I would hate to see it squandered by horrible mistakes."

Barry couldn't believe what he was hearing; there was big trouble in the future, and he wasn't going to be ready with the way he is going. He was going to be the opposite of the hero he wants to be. He didn't want any of it to happen. He needed to change. Fast.

"How do I reach my greatest potential? I want to be the best version of me possible. How do I get ready for this crisis?"

"Smart man, Mr. Allen." The book disappeared from the Monitor's hands, he walked up to Barry, "You will need to stay with Supergirl on Earth 38. Time is a little different on that world than yours; one day on that Earth is one second on yours. This will give you plenty time to train and get faster. To actually use that brain of yours to improve on your skills."

Thinking over everything that has happened, Barry couldn't let the multiverse be destroyed, "I'll do it. But what about Zoom? My friends and family?"

"Zoom is already dying. His cells are decaying at a fast rate, he will soon cease to exist. You and your team have already closed off all the breaches except the one in STAR labs basement. That breach is hidden on Earth 2, Zoom will be unable to find it. As for your friends and family: not enough time will pass for them to grief your absence, they will worry about your whereabouts, but you will return before they feel the effects of your absence." The monitor extended a hand towards Barry. "Take my hand Bartholomew, and I will help you achieve greatness."

Barry dropped his head, "First name? Really?" Nevertheless, he grabbed a hold of the hand and suddenly everything went white.

* * *

**Earth-38**

Kara was in her apartment waiting for James to come over. She was taking Barry's advice and taking charge for her feelings for the photographer. Feelings she wasn't so sure about anymore. She began questioning her feelings ever since an other-worldly metahuman crossed her path. Kara couldn't deny she liked James but maybe it was the fact that he knew who she really was, who her family was, that made him seem like the perfect partner. But then came Barry; a hero from an alternate Earth who knew exactly of the trials and tribulations that came with being a hero. It may have been just one day they spent together, but Kara really felt connected to the speedster. And now he is gone, she felt a sharp pain in her chest at the thought of his absence.

Kara was pulled from her thoughts as she heard a knock on her door. With a deep breath she made her way to her apartment door feeling a bit anxious. She wasn't afraid of taking things further with James, she was just afraid she was settling for less than she deserved. Kara opened the door to reveal James standing awkwardly with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey."

"Hi James, come on in."

"Did uh, did Barry make it home?" James asked as he walked into Kara's apartment.

Kara felt another pain in her chest, she secretly wanted Barry to stay stuck on her Earth, to spend more time with him. "Yes. I think so. Hope so. Guess we will never know."

"I'm sure he did. Is there a reason why you called me over?" James and Kara stood on opposite ends of the island in her kitchen.

"Uh …yeah, yes there is. You see, Barry was explaining the multiverse and…" Kara couldn't process her next thoughts. Once Barry entered her mind, she felt a wave of sadness come over her. She couldn't go through this with James. She didn't want to be untrue to herself or James by being in a relationship she wasn't completely invested in.

"Kara?" She was so lost in her thoughts, Kara never realized James was now next to her. "You ok?"

"Sorry…uh yes I will be." Kara drew in a deep breath to calm her mind. "I'm sorry James but I can't do this anymore. I'm sure it's no secret that I have had a crush on you since you began working at Catco. And I've tried to get your attention many times but to no avail. Yet, you seem to keep leading me on, telling me such sweet and encouraging things that make my heart soar yet go home with Lucy. You told me you needed space because I told you I wanted you under the influence of Red K and yet act jealous when I was with Barry today. I deserve better, as do you. I think being friends is the best choice for us." Kara felt a weight lift off her chest; it was time for her to stand up for herself.

James just stood there looking at her with a blank stare, his mouth slightly open. She was afraid she may have hurt his feelings, but it needed to be said. Suddenly, James moved towards the door without a word. Kara was confused, but then she got a glimpse into the hallway and noticed more people moving out of the building. She went to her window overlooking the streets and was surprised to see a mass of people, all walking in the same direction.

Kara was about to change into her Supergirl outfit when her room was encased in a bright light. Now what? She thought to herself. When the light subsided Barry was standing in her living room with a tall man in armor.

"Kara Zor-El of the House of El, born on Krypton. I am the Monitor." The tall man stated.

"Hey, Kara." Barry said sheepishly as he let go of the Monitor's hand.

"Barry? What is going on?" Kara eyed the Monitor. "Why aren't you home?"

"Basically, when I went through the breach, I went into this weird space thing where this guy was." Barry said pointing at the Monitor "He told me that there is going to be a crisis in the future and that I needed to be ready. And the only way for me to be prepared is to stay here."

"What? Ok this is too much for me right now. Something is going on outside and I need to handle it." Kara stated as she changed into her Supergirl costume.

"Do you need any help?" Barry asked reminding Kara once again why she felt such a strong connection towards the speedster; his willingness to jump in and help.

"Fear not, Ms. Danvers I will handle this." The monitor said then disappeared. Kara looked at Barry with a confused expression.

"Your confusion is as good as mine. I'm still waiting to hear the whole story on this crisis." Barry said as he walked over to Kara's kitchen table. "I have to say, I thought I've seen the impossible, but this takes the cake."

There was another bright light and the Monitor reappeared, but he wasn't alone. There was a woman with red hair and blue skin alongside what looked like a regular man in a jumpsuit. Both seemed to be asleep standing up.

"Myriad has been stopped." The Monitor spoke as he gestured to the two new people.

"Indigo and Non? They were behind this?" Kara asked as she walked up to the two sleeping forms.

"Correct. Myriad was a program designed by your aunt. The goal was to install the program into the world's satellites and control the entire population." Kara frowned at the mention of her Aunt Astra, she may have forgiven Alex about killing her, but the wound was still fresh. "Do not upset yourself Kryptonian, if your aunt were still alive, she would have betrayed Non and sided with you."

"How did you...?"

"I am a cosmic being. My powers know no limit. One is to see all future events. It is why I brought Barry Allen to you."

"Wait, you're the reason why I jumped to this Earth?" Barry asked standing next to Kara.

"Indeed. I have seen both of your futures and it is not promising for the crisis ahead of your worlds."

"What happens to us in the future?" Kara asked worried about the fate of her world.

"Because the timeline has changed already, I see no harm in revealing a possible future." The giant book once again appeared in the hands of the Monitor. "Barry Allen: after Ms. Danvers pushes you through the breach back to your world, you defeat Zoom but at the cost of your father. After defeating Zoom, you go back in time; to the night your mother was murdered successfully saving her. By doing this, you created Flashpoint: a timeline where you have both your parents and was never taken in by Joe West and never became the Flash. However, you begin to lose your memories of your life before Flashpoint. You have to beg the Reverse Flash to go back and kill your mother resetting the timeline. But things have changed. Caitlin Snow develops cryokinesis powers, Cisco's brother Dante is dead, and Iris West is destined to be killed by Savitar, and evil speedster from the future. You save her in the end, but Caitlin is neglected in her struggles with her powers and leaves. There are more events that go wrong, but the gist of this future is you, Barry Allen, are driven by your lust for Iris West that you lose sight of your friends and being a true hero."

"oh…" Barry couldn't believe it; in this timeline he is possibly the worst person ever. How could he be so selfish? Letting Caitlin struggle through her powers? Obsessing over Iris so much that he puts being a superhero after her. He needed shape up and focus on what's important.

"And what about me?" Kara put a comforting hand on Barry's shoulder, she couldn't imagine what was going on in the speedster's mind after hearing such things about his future self.

"Kara Zor-El, your future is not as corrupted as Mr. Allen's. You become enamored with the former Prince of Daxam: Mon-El. The two of you fall deeply in love, however the Queen of Daxam doesn't agree to the courtship and tries to rule over the Earth with the remaining Daxamite army. You are forced to fill the atmosphere with lead causing you to send Mon-El in your pod into space. You are broken hearted and unhealthily throw yourself into your Supergirl duties. Your next challenge is the World Killers; experiments from Krypton. You aren't strong enough to defeat them, luckily the Legion of Superheroes come from the future to help. However, Mon-El is part of the group and is married. You are understandably even more heartbroken by this. Again, throwing yourself into your hero work. You finally defeat the World Killers, however, an evil clone of yourself is the by-product of the victory. Once again, not as bad of a future as Mr. Allen, however, there are added members in your team that seem to take the spotlight from you. It's almost as if you forget how powerful you are and need assistance in situations you can easily get out of."

Kara was shocked and feeling many emotions. She was happy that she would eventually find love. Upset, that the love would not last long and she would be alone once more. She was also disappointed; she was as powerful as her cousin if not stronger, yet she was playing second string to whatever heroes she will welcome on her hero journey.

"Why are you telling us this?" If one thing Barry knew, it's that knowing the future changes the future.

"Because I need you two to become better versions of yourselves." The Monitor closed the book then it disappeared. "Separately, you two are potentially the most powerful heroes known to man. Together, The Flash and Supergirl would be an unstoppable force; second to The Flash and Frost."

"Who?" both Kara and Barry asked.

"Caitlin Snow is destined to become Killer Frost on many Earths in the multiverse. However, on some Earths she has your help, and unlocks her true power and become one of the strongest heroes. Ultimately dropping the 'Killer' in her name. Side by side, You and her make an unstoppable hero dynamic." The Monitor revealed.

"So how would this work do we just train together until this crisis pops up?" Kara didn't know where to begin. Barry was faster than her, how was she going to train with him?

"No. During the time of Mr. Allen's stay here, you two fall in love and later start a family. Love is what drives you both. The need to protect all your loved ones will push you to become better, faster and stronger." Both Kara and Barry blushed at what they were just told. "I must leave. I will take Non and Indigo with me. I have willingly changed the timeline on both this Earth and Earth 1. What you do now is up to you. Until next time." With a white flash of light, Kara's apartment was empty.

"Well that was weird." Barry was the first to speak.

"Yeah… uh, weird."

"So about us…you know… in the future…" Barry fumbled with his words.

"I like you Barry." Kara decided to be straight forward. No more shy Danvers. "The day we spent together was incredible. It was refreshing to talk to someone who knows what I go through every day as both Kara Danvers and Supergirl." Kara walked up to Barry. "I was going to take your advice and go after James, but I just couldn't. I would be robbing myself of my identity. Sure, he knows about both my sides and my family, but he only sees it through a civilian perspective." Kara placed a hand on Barry's cheek. "And if I'm being completely honest, since you arrived here, I haven't thought about him in a romantic way because in my heart I know you'd be my perfect partner."

Barry was at a loss for word. Kara had just expressed her feeling for him. He would be lying to himself if he didn't feel a connection towards the alien. How easy it was to fall into a routine in the short time he spent with her. And She was right, it was a great feeling being able to have someone who knew what it was like to have great power and know the struggles that come with it. It finally hit Barry that he hadn't brought up Iris in the entire time he was here. And after hearing about what he does in the future he could clearly see how Iris wasn't the one for him. He had something new here; a chance to start over, to be the hero he truly seeks to be.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm staying." Barry grabbed Kara's waist bringing her closer to him. "I would love to get to know more about the Girl of Steel."

The two went in for a kiss. It was short and sweet but promised a bright future ahead.

"So where do we start? We have a crisis in the future. We don't know exactly when, so how do we prepare for that?" Kara asked.

"I don't think it's for a few years. The monitor said we start a family; I may be fast but there are things I do take my time on." Barry gave her a flirtatious smirk causing her to blush. "How about we start with some food?"

"Sounds good to me?" Kara moved to her room and came out a second later changed in normal clothing. Barry took this as a sign to change as well.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask. Do you guys have Big Belly Burger here?" Barry asked as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

"Yes, we do." Kara grabbed her purse and keys off the kitchen table and made her way to the door with Barry following.

"Super!"

* * *

**Earth 1**

"You just had to provoke him, didn't you?! Telling him to go faster! Are you nuts!?" Caitlin was yelling as she paced around the cortex.

"Hey! He said he could! I'm not going to doubt my main man!" Cisco answered as he typed furiously on the computer.

"Any idea where he could have gone?" Caitlin asked. It had been almost an hour since they lost track of Barry. Iris had left a while ago, having to go to work and really not being able to help find their resident speedster.

"I'm not finding his signature anywhere in Central. I'll widen my range and check neighboring cities. If not that, then we'll have to search the world. This is like our own where's waldo: Flash edition."

"Seriously Cisco! Not the time for jokes." Caitlin glared at him. She put her hands on her temples trying to think of a way to find Barry. "Wait! Cisco vibe him. You'd be able to see where he is."

"Of course, do we have anything of his here?"

"I think he brought his jacket. It should be in the med bay." Caitlin left to grab the jacket.

Cisco put his Vibe glasses on as Caitlin came back to the cortex. "Don't worry buddy, we'll bring you home." Cisco grabbed the jacket and was immediately hit with an overflow of information. He could see a blur of images. Suddenly, a tall dark man stood in front of him.

"Cisco Ramon." The man said.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Monitor. I see you are looking for your friend, Mr. Allen."

"Yes! Do you know where he is? He disappeared on us." Hope sparked in Cisco. He didn't know how he vibed this guy but if he could help find Barry, he wasn't complaining.

"Yes. I sent him to a different Earth." The Monitor stated.

"What!? Why?! He is needed on our Earth."

"That he is. That is why I sent him to a different Earth. He needed to get better, stronger and faster sooner. I sent him to an Earth that is on a different time rotation than yours. You see, there is trouble brewing about the multiverse. It is coming, faster than I anticipated and I need him and his partner ready."

"His partner? When is he coming back? We have a situation going on and we need him." Cisco tried to make his case.

"Fear not, Vibe. He will return shortly. But be warned; he will not be the same when he returns."

"So that's it? We just wait for him to return?" Cisco asked

"Correct." The Monitor raised his hand and Cisco found himself being pulled from the vibe. He took off his glasses and saw Caitlin looking at him eagerly.

"Well? Did you find him?"

"No, but I found something else. Someone else." Cisco replied; eyes wide as his brain was still trying to process everything.

"What do you mean? You vibed Barry's jacket, how could you find someone other than Barry?" Caitlin asked. She was a bit on edge. She wouldn't tell anyone, but Barry was someone she couldn't lose. After Ronnie died and the betrayal of Jay…Hunter, if she were to lose Barry, she would pretty much lose her sanity. She couldn't lose one of her best friends.

"There was this guy. Called himself the Monitor, not a bad name, but he told me he is the reason why Barry is gone. He said he needed Barry and his partner to be better for trouble that is coming."

"Did he say when Barry will be back?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, he said he'll be back shortly." Caitlin let out a sigh of relief. "But he did say that Barry will be different."

"Different how?"

"I don't know" Cisco answered as he shared a concerned look with his longtime friend.

The moment was interrupted by a breach manifesting in the middle of the cortex. Cisco and Caitlin both moved towards the counsel in the cortex.

"The readings on this breach are off the charts!" Cisco said looking at his screen.

"Yeah but look! It has the same readings as Barry did right before he disappeared." Caitlin responded. Her voice laced with hope.

The breach grew a bit larger. Out of the breach came a group of people; two adult females, two adult males, and two children a boy and a girl. Caitlin and Cisco took a minute to look at their unannounced guests. One of the women was dressed in a superhero costume; a royal blue body suit with red boots, a red cape and a red 'S' in the middle of her chest. The other was dressed in what looked like an upgraded SWAT uniform. Both women were carrying the children. The boy looked around two years; the girl looked around five. One of the men had on a dress shirt and some jeans holding onto a laptop. The last man was the man they were looking for. He looked a bit older than they last seen him; he had a bit of a beard and goatee combination going on. He was wearing a Flash suit, but it looked different than the design Cisco made. It was a brighter red with yellow lightning shaped lines all over his torso leading to the Flash symbol that was still the same as it was before.

"B-Barry?" Caitlin asked after getting a good look at the small group.

"Yeah Cait, it's me." Barry smiled as he walked up to the pair and engulfing them in a tight hug. "Man have I missed you guys."

"Barry you were gone for an hour, why do you look so much older?" Cisco asked after the hug.

"It's because I am. Ten years older as a matter of fact. When I stayed on Earth-38, the Monitor told me that one day on that Earth is one second on this Earth. It's weird being gone for that long and see that you guys haven't aged a day."

"We thought we lost you. We were worried you wouldn't show up and Zoom would destroy Central City." Caitlin looked a bit worried but seem to relax as time progressed.

"We don't have to worry about Zoom anymore." Barry said with optimism.

"What do you mean? He still out there. We have to stop him." Cisco said looking at the speedster weirdly.

"Zoom is already dying. All the breaches are closed except the one in the basement. On his Earth, that breach is hidden where he can't find it. He will die soon enough."

Cisco and Caitlin shared a confused look. "Okay then?" Cisco said, his eyes going back to the others who came through the breach. "Why don't you introduce us to the little group you came with?"

"Oh right! Silly me." Barry walked towards the man with the laptop, "This is Winn Schott, he is incredibly smart and is one of the best hackers I know; next to you and Felicity." Barry winked at Cisco. "Next is Alex Danvers a very badass agent with a 'shoot first ask questions later' attitude." He grabbed the girl Alex was carrying and walked to the woman in the hero costume holding the boy. "And this is my family; Kara my wife, our son Jerimiah Allen and our daughter Rose Allen."

"Hi. Barry has told me so much about you. It's an honor to meet all of you." Kara said handed Jerimiah to Alex so she could properly greet Caitlin and Cisco.

"I would say it's nice to meet you too but an hour ago our friend was single. I wasn't even sure he was over Iris- Ouch!" Caitlin elbowed Cisco, effectively shutting him up.

"What Cisco means to say is; this is very weird for all of us." Caitlin smiled at Kara as she shook her hand.

"Can we get everyone here to STAR? Including Oliver and the rest of team arrow. There are some things I need to explain."

"Alright, it might take team arrow some time to get here though." Cisco said as he pulled out his phone to text Joe, Iris and Harry.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll be back." Barry ran out of the cortex after putting his daughter down. Caitlin and Cisco noticed that his lightning was no longer yellow but white.

"That's new. Then again so is this whole situation." Cisco looked at Caitlin, who responded with a shrug.

"If it makes you feel any better; Barry felt terrible for months. He didn't want to leave you guys, you're all his family." Alex said finally making herself known.

"Yeah, He constantly told me that you and I would become fast friend because of our shared love for tech and movies." Winn added.

There was small light show of white lightning that filled the cortex. When the lightning subsided, Oliver, Felicity, Dig and Thea where in the cortex. Dig covered his mouth then ran to the nearest trash bin and puked into it. Oliver just shook off the speed.

"Barry, what are yo…" Oliver took a good look at the Flash and noticed he was different yet the same. "Barry? Is that you?" The rest of team arrow looked at Barry finally noticing the difference.

"Yeah, it's me Oliver."

"What happened to you? You look liked you've aged fifteen years in a day." Felicity spoke up.

"Geez thanks Felicity." Felicity just smiled at the speedster. "I will explain everything once the rest of team Flash arrives." Barry felt a tug on his leg, he looked down to see his daughter Rose. "Hey, Rosebud. What's up?"

"Daddy, who are these people?" Rose asked

"Daddy?!" Team Arrow yelled in unison.

"Welcome to Tuesdays in Central City." Cisco quipped as he sat down.

Barry chuckled at Cisco's comment before bending down and addressing his daughter, "These are my friends from before I met mommy."

"Mommy?!" Team Arrow yelled again. Kara just laughed and gave the group a smile wave.

It wasn't long before Joe, Iris and Harry return to the labs and joined in on everyone's confusion. Barry was glad he waited until everyone was here or else, he would've gone insane explaining himself repeatedly.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, I will gladly explain everything." Barry took a deep breathe before continuing, "So earlier today, I was testing out the tachyon device Harry made, it was going to increase my speed and I was going to use it to defeat Zoom. However, as I ran faster, I jumped off this Earth and landed on Kara's. Or so I initially thought. Turns out a being that exist beyond time and space, The Monitor, pulled me from here and took me there. He told me there was a crisis coming. It was going to threaten the entire multiverse and I needed to be ready. Me and Kara. So, I stayed on Earth-38 and trained to get better. I was able to learn more about the speedforce and use its powers to my advantage. The Monitor showed up, and told me it was time to return. So now I am back."

Everyone stood there silently taking in what Barry just said.

"So, what about the children, the wife and the fact that you are older." Felicity broke the silence earning a disapproving look from Oliver. "What? Everyone is thinking it."

"It's fine Felicity. Time moves differently on Earth 38; one second over there is one day over here. I spent 10 years on that earth which only amounted to a little over an hour here." Barry walked over to Kara and his children, "As for my family; Kara and I really hit it off, sharing similar qualities. She was there to get me accustomed to my new life on a new Earth. We shortly began dating after that and the rest is history."

Everyone seemed pleased at Barry's explanation.

"So, what do you know about this crisis?" Oliver asked wanting to get right down to business.

"Team Flash has known about this crisis for a year now. But we weren't too concerned because it was ten years in the future." Caitlin and Cisco looked at Barry confused. "The newspaper from the future?"

"Oh! Right!" Cisco replied.

"Yeah, apparently Barry gets into a fight with the Reverse Flash then disappears." Caitlin added.

"Yup. I don't know how Eobard is involved or what else is going to happen. However, I do know we have a few years to get ready." Barry walked to the center of the cortex, "I suggest we start a team of all the heroes. It's about time we put our egos aside and ask for help when we need it. We are all trying to accomplish the same goal; save lives and uphold justice. We will help each other train and work together as a well-oiled machine. I was given a glimpse of the future by the speedforce, we gain more heroes as time progresses. If we all act as one, we will be able to defeat any evil that comes our way."

"So what? Form a super team of superheroes?" Thea asked

"Nah, it'd be more of a Justice League. Oh! That is so the name! I'm writing that down!" Cisco cheered.

"You two would be the best of friends." Alex whispered to Winn who waved her off.

"So now what?" Joe asked.

"We have a 'welcome back Barry even though most of us didn't know you were gone' party." Felicity said as she clapped her hands cheerfully.

"That sounds like a great idea! I want to hear all about Barry's most embarrassing stories" Kara said coming up to her husband. "He would not share any."

"I would be happy to share those stories on the condition I get to meet my grandchildren." Joe walked up to the pair.

"Deal! Come on kids, time to meet grandpa." Jeremiah who had been walking around and falling, ran to his mother. Rose grabbed onto her mother's hand as they walked away.

"That can't be good." Barry mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, Cisco, Caitlin, Alex and Oliver. Do you mind hanging back for a bit? I have something to discuss with you all." The four stood back as everyone else followed Joe to hear stories about Barry.

"What's up Flash?" Alex asked crossing her arms.

"Oliver, I would like for you to train Cisco and I. Caitlin, you'll train with Alex." The sentence came out more as an order than a suggestion.

"Oliver? Why?" Cisco asked having a worried look on his face.

"Alex trained me in some hand to hand combat and it has helped out a lot. I think if we both train with Oliver, he will do the same and help you control your powers. Alex will do the same with Cait. We can't always rely on our powers."

"That makes sense. Good thinking Barry. I will gladly show you everything I've learned." Oliver patted Barry on the back.

"Why do I have to do this? I'm not really complaining just curious." Caitlin commented.

"Two reason; I don't want you to be by yourself while we are on mission and risk getting attacked. And soon enough you will develop powers." Barry stated.

"Me? Powers?"

"When I first met the Monitor, he told me you were destined to develop cold powers in the future. If that is the case, I would like to have Alex here, as well as me, help you get a control of them."

"Cold powers? You mean I'm going to end up like Killer Frost?" Caitlin's voice was laced with fear.

"No. She didn't have a support system like you will. We will help you through any obstacle you have." Barry said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Caitlin seemed to calm down a bit at Barry's statement. If there is one thing she knew, it's that she can always trust Barry.

"With all that being said, I need to stop Joe from telling Kara about my sophomore year homecoming." Barry ran out of the cortex leaving his new white lightning trail.

"This is the same Barry but with a different attitude." Caitlin pointed out. "He is more sure of himself."

"I would hope so. He told me that the Monitor told him about his future. Barry didn't go into specifics, but it all came down to him not being the hero he wanted to be." Alex spoke to the group. "He knew he was going to come back here, and he made sure he was going to be the hero you all needed."

"With the way he is acting and the plan he just set in motion, there is no doubt in my mind he will be less than the hero we need." Oliver told the group. Everyone nodded in agreement and went to join everyone.

* * *

The Crisis came three years after Barry returned. The Legends as well as Hawkman and Hawkgirl came to give a helping hand, giving the heroes a bit of an advantage.

Another cosmic being was the cause of the crisis. The Anti-Monitor. He looked to put an end to the multiverse. He recruited the Reverse-Flash, Vandal Savage, Lex Luthor, Deathstroke and Ra's al Ghul and his army.

The fight went on for what felt like days but was realistically three hours. Everyone played their part. Those who couldn't fly stayed on the ground trying to contain Ra's army. Oliver, Thea and Roy were on rooftops making sure the fight stayed within a certain perimeter. Kara and Ray were in the skies helping out wherever they could. True to his word, Barry helped Caitlin get her powers under control. She was on the ground putting up walls and making the ground slippery to give the heroes an upper hand. All the heroes were working together effortlessly.

The Anti-Monitor created a device to destroy the multiverse. Barry had to run around the machine in order to reverse its effects. The Reverse-Flash tried to stop him. The kinetic energy the two produced caused the sky to turn red, just as the newspaper predicted. The two speedsters ran as fast as they could. Eventual, the Reverse-Flash couldn't handle the speed and he disintegrated. Barry, on the other hand, was able to destroy the machine but disappeared in the explosion.

Everyone feared that he was gone for good. The newspaper from the future mentioned the Flash's disappearance, but never said anything about his return.

The heroes went to a STAR labs warehouse they cleaned up and made the main base for the Justice League. Everyone was still recuperating from the battle. Caitlin and Alex were in the medical room, patching up any injuries.

Kara was at the main console, she had Jeremiah now five on her lap and Rose, eight years old, was sitting in a chair next to her. She was staring at the computers looking for any signs that Barry was still out there. She may have known this day was coming but it didn't mean she was prepared for it.

Suddenly, the lights in the warehouse started to flicker, the computers began to show static. Then there was a small lightning storm in the middle of the room. A figure could be seen in the middle of the it.

"Barry?" Kara slowly walked towards the lightning. She could see the figure more clearly and it was definitely Barry. She moved close enough to grab his hand and pull him out. A small explosion sent and after shock wave that knocked everyone to the floor.

When Kara got up, she spotted Barry laying on the floor. She rushed to his side to make sure he was alright. She noticed his suit was torn up; his cowl was half burned; chunks of his suit were missing. She guessed the suit couldn't handle the speeds he was going.

"Barry?! Baby please wake up." Kara begged as she lightly tapped his face trying to get him to open his eyes.

"Daddy!" Both Jeremiah and Rose came running to their father's aid. Jeremiah stood next to Kara, while Rose was kneeled next to Barry's still form. "His heart is beating." Rose trained with Kara to control her kryptonian powers making sure she could go to school without accidentally lighting something on fire. She put her hands together and slowly started to rub them, electricity slowly began to build in her hands. After she built up enough electricity, she pressed her hands on her father's chest. Upon contact, Barry's eyes opened widely as he took a deep breather.

"Wha-what happened? Di-did, did we win?" Barry asked in between coughs. Kara and the children attacked him with hugs.

"Don't scare me like that ever again." Kara said as she held onto her husband tightly.

"Sorry. I'll try not to make a habit of saving the world." Barry replied sarcastically. Kara just shook her head and continued hugging the speedster.

* * *

The heroes lived a full life; some even having children of their own. Creating the next wave of heroes that would be a part of the Justice League once the original members retired.

Somewhere in a pocket of time, the Monitor smiled into his big heavy book.

"Well done, Mr. Allen. Well done."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed my entry. Do be honest, I feel like i answered the challenge but also didn't at the same time. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
